


I Haven't Slept (But, I Won't Forget)

by rashasha



Category: Free!
Genre: Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Kind of Pining?, M/M, Or pretty much already in love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rashasha/pseuds/rashasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka can find peace in his best friend (also, maybe other things).</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Haven't Slept (But, I Won't Forget)

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, this is written partly because it started snowing where I live, and I love the snow. (Also, maybe, because it's Makoto's birthday). I hope you enjoy it!

“Haru, I’m _cold_.”

Haruka looks back at Makoto; he can feel him shivering through the light hold Makoto has on the back of his jacket.

“ _You’re_ the one who said you wanted to see the stars.” Haruka replies, turning back quickly, pretending he doesn’t feel a slight flush on his cheeks.

It was the first time all season it had snowed in Iwatobi, yet Makoto had still wanted to go to the shrine near their houses to see the stars. Neither of them had proper clothing to go out, but Haruka knew this was important to Makoto; somehow, it had become a tradition between the two.

He remembers what Makoto said earlier.

_“What would I do without you, Haru-chan?” A quiet chuckle; a turn of the head._

They made their way up the stairs leading to the shrine, the path so familiar neither watched where they went. Snow laid lightly on the ground, though it was no longer snowing.

“Haru.”

Haruka stops, suddenly realizing the grip on the back of his jacket had disappeared. He turns around to face Makoto to see he’s nearly ten steps lower than him; he had been so lost in thought he forgot what he was doing.

He looks at Makoto, and he can see the blush on his face ( _From the cold_ , Haruka thinks). Makoto’s looking up at the sky, his eyes reflecting its brilliance; it’s always clear like this on cold nights.

Tonight, it’s breathtaking.

“Thank you for being there for me.”

And Haruka can’t look at Makoto anymore.

So he looks to the sky. It reminds him of Makoto.

_Crystal clear_ (Haruka’s always been able to sense what Makoto feels).

_Baffling_ (Makoto’s always finding ways to hide himself).

He tries to find the words to say all of the things he’s wanted to say. Haruka has never felt the need to say something more than he does right now, yet his tongue feels like lead ( _he's trapped underwater-_ ).

Makoto looks back to Haruka, wearing his _It’s okay_ smile. For some reason, it hurts to look at; instead, Haruka looks into his eyes.

“Let’s go to the shrine, Haru.” Makoto breathes faintly, but Haruka can still hear him. He nods, swallowing hard, and Makoto slowly walks up the steps, pausing for a second on Haruka’s step before continuing.

Before he gets more than two steps away, Haruka reaches for his wrist.

“Haru? Are you-”

_“I want to do this with you.”_

_I love you, Makoto._

Makoto turns back around, bewilderment written on his face.

He realizes he’s still holding on to Makoto’s wrist; it feels cold, and Haru desperately wishes to lace his fingers with Makoto’s. He resigns to squeezing once before letting go, hoping that the sincerity he feels shows on his face.

“Please let me do this with you.” he whispers, unable to speak any louder.

His heart is beating wildly, and he doesn’t know what he’d do if Makoto ( _the one who is always filling the silence, the one who Haruka always tells to be quiet_ ) is finally silent to Haruka.

Suddenly, Makoto’s there, wrapping his arms around Haruka; he wraps his own arms around Makoto, burying his face in his shoulder.

“Always, Haru.”

(And he can breathe again.)


End file.
